A Royal Mess
by joseph33759
Summary: What is instead of the shinobi being a neutral party, but rather joined the Alliance? AU of 'World of Mix' however it is set AFTER the Shinobi have joined the Alliance. will have Outland this time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Royal Mess

Notice: An AU of my 'World of Mix'

Pairing: OC/Flare Kitsune

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: What is instead of the shinobi being a neutral party, but rather joined the Alliance?

AU of 'World of Mix' however it is set AFTER the Shinobi have joined the Alliance. will have Outland this time.

Disclaimer(for whole story): I do not own Naruto or WoW those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Blizzard inc. respectively

* * *

Flare landed with his Katana out and behind him, he had just finished his mission he had killed one of Sylvanas's own generals and was now cutting his way out of the area

"STOP HIM!!" said a Forsaken and Flare dodged a crossbow bolt and threw a Kunai into the forsaken's skull and slipped out the back way the route through the pipes

"Mission completed" said Flare as he gave a slight bow to the King of Stormwind

"You are sure fast for being human" said a Nightelf who had just finished with her mission and was turning them in

"We should talk" Flare remarked with a wink and then gave his attention completely to the King of Stormwind

"You are better then I would have thought for a human" said the King though admittedly he was human as well

"It's our short-lived lives that grant us these extraordinary abilities King" said Flare and he was dismissed mostly because he had to return to the group that had ruled the Kingdom while he had been lost in Azeroth

--

"Well human I never seen someone so forward with their attraction before" said the Nightelf and Flare chuckled

"Come to Konoha sometime you'd be surprised" replied Flare and the Nightelf warrior smiled sweetly, but Flare wasn't deceived

"Maybe I will" said the Nightelf and Flare left and when he found an alley that was abandoned and connected to the Palace wall Flare started to Tree/wall walk up it and into the gardens

---

Well this is a quick post but don't expect updates anytime soon my imagination is acting up XD lol R&R please! I need to feed on reviews! Also to inform you all I made the prince into the king and he and his wife(who died in labor) had a daughter. short chapter sorry


	2. Chapter 2

I'm BACK!!!

---

"You know Flare, you should stop flirting with every female you meet and maybe you wouldn't have to sneak around just to see me" said a female voice and Flare smiled lightly as he turned to the source of the voice, a beautiful red headed girl with a flowing white dress and a tiara on her head

"But then princess where would the fun be?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side and the girl blushed slightly at Flare's smile though she blinked and he was gone but she heard the clank of armor

"Princess are you alright? we heard voices" said a guardsman and the Princess looked at him

"I'm alright, I was talking to myself" said the princess

"Alright then, we'll get back to our rounds then" said the guardsman as he and his fellow guardsmen walked off

"That was a little close" said Flare smiling as he reappeared in the blink of an eye

"Flare!" she said surprised but not loud enough for the guards to heard her

"Not so loud Princess" said Flare smiling

"I've told you Flare, I hate being called that, I get called that enough by the Guards and the normal people" said the princess in an almost longing voice

"Fine then Alyss(I do not own Looking Glass Wars, however I couldn't think of a name)" said Flare as he stepped into her personal space but the Princess did nothing to move away or resist him as he reached a hand up and stroked her cheek that had a bit of sweat from the mid-day sun, "I have another mission to complete soon so I may be out of Stormwind for a while" said Flare and Alyss sighed

"I sometimes feel as if my father knows that we are seeing each other secretly and is trying to keep you away as long as he can" said Alyss

"Maybe but it's not like we are going to betray him to the Horde, they seen it fit that they are our enemies just because we are human" said Flare distastfully and Alyss shook her head

"Just be careful, friend of my heart" said Alyss before running off blushing in embarrassment leaving Flare blushing and confused but he took his leave over the wall and saw the Archbishop waiting for him

"Yes?" he asked as if he had not gotten caught redhanded hoping that maybe he could get away without conflict

"How is the princess?" asked the Archbishop and Flare tensed,he had gotten lax in his observing skills not of have noticed the old man

"She is fine, Bishop, now if you don't mind I have to go" said Flare as he stated the handseals for the Shunshin no jutsu he could disappear quickly but he needed to get out of Stormwind quickly especially if the Archbishop was going to turn him in

"You care for her don't you?" asked the Archbishop and Falre appeared behind the holy-man a kunai to the man's throat

"What is this information worth to you, Archbishop?" asked Flare until a shield enveloped the bishop and prevented Flare's Kunai from pressing into his throat but Flare continued to press the ninja knife against the throattill he was hit in the stomach by a staff

"Calm yourself young man, I personally could careless if you do care for her, you are more honorable then most know, or even are" said the Archbishop and Flare tried to look for deceit but there was none

"You believe that what I am doing is not wrong?" asked Flare

"Honestly? No the princess needs a friend and you are the only soul brave enough to climb the castle wall just to visit her" said the Archbishop surprising the shinobi farther

"I must go, I have a mission to complete" said Flare as he disappeared in a plume of smoke

--

"Father has Flare left?" asked Alyss as she and her father ate dinner

"Alyss, I don't like you mentioning him, he is a bad influence" said the king and Alyss frowned at her father

"He isn't!" shouted Alyss and her father stood up and was suddenly an imposing figure when the Archbishop walked in

"Your Majesty Flare just sent a report, he spotted a Horde raiding group" said the Archbishop and the king turned to the man

"And he did nothing to stop them?!" he asked and the Archbishop chuckled

"He did he slowed them down but he had to get to the Dark Portal" said the Archbishop and the king frowned

"He doesn't put up much of a fight when he isn't on the return trip does he?" asked the king as he then ordered the archbishop to ready the forces

--

_"Now all I have to do is find the corpses of the raid group and revive them- Oh wait..."_ said the Archbishop to himself as he remembered Shinobi covered great distances by when they weren't guarding somebody which meant, _"Damn, I'll have to change my plans"_ he thought as he reentered the room with Flare's report in his hand, "Your Majesty, it seems I misread Flare's report, seeing as I saw that he mentioned seeing a Horde Raid group on the way here I assumed that he only slowed them down before continuing on his way. However he didn't low them down, he destroyed them" said the Archbishop though he was fuming on the inside, he honestly had personal reasons for Flare to not get to see the princess but he could not make a move as long as Flare continued to preform splendidly

"I'm glad you decided to check the report before going to order the troops but next time read the full report before informing me" said the king angrily but calmly

"I told you Flare was a good influence" said Alyss to her father

"Leave it be Alyss, you have been forbidden-" started her father the king

"Actually, I think that would be a bad idea" said a male voice one very familiar to use if you have seen the anime Naruto

"Lord Hokage, I presume" said the king and a blond haired man in the Hokage robes appeared in a flash of red light

"Hai, I am Naruto, former sensei to Flare" said Naruto as he stood straight not even bowing

"You know Lord Hokage-" started the king

"I introduction so you would not have to call me Lord Hokage" said Naruto as he scowled at the king

Alyss giggled at the sight

"Anyway, I was coming here to tell you I would like to extend an invitation to you and your daughter to watch the Chuunin exams that are coming up" said Naruto as he extended his hand which enclosed in it was a invitation

"And what does that have to do with me forbidding my daughter to see this Flare?" asked the king and Naruto chuckled

"Well a couple things, he offered to show you two around Konohagakure no Sato while I am doing more paperwork, and also he is a proctor for the exams" said Naruto and the king nodded stiffly, he couldn't very well say no to an offer directly from the leader of Flare's village without seeming rude

"Alright then Alyss it seems my mind has been made up for me, however if I find you acting like a slatturn-" said the king as his anger got the better of him however he left the sentence hanging meaning it could very well bode ill for her and/or Flare

"If that is your wish father" she replied stiffly though one could tell she was upset. Before her father could respond in rebuke she had left the dining room

"I am sorry you had to see that Lor- I mean Naruto" said the King as he motioned for the leader of Konohagakure to sit and Naruto did but his face was set in a frown

"I would prefer if you did not threaten my shinobi, jii-san" said Naruto and the King stiffened slightly

"He has seemed to capture my daughter's heart and he is nothing but a bad influence" said the King and Naruto's frown was gone replaced by a smiled that Naruto was fighting to keep as a frown

"He is nothing, if not a great influence, he tends to the orphanage, and when he can he helps in the hospital in Konoha" said Naruto and the King seem to freeze at the information he had just gotten, the cold blooded killer Flare Kitsune was a good influence?

"Then explain why he acts like a man controlled by his loins?" asked the King and Naruto burst out into a laugh

"He is a teenager" came the answer and the King frowned he was not happy about that answer not because he didn't understand what it was like to be a teenager but rather because the kid was not even in his twenties and he has killed before...

---

Well then Chuunin exams next chapter, maybe some romance, but definitely a few fights Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok oops, I messed up it seems there is a tour first then I'll get to the Chuunin exams

Here is chapter three: A tour of Konoha

---

Going through the Dark portal they were greeted by four people in black robes and had animal masks on

"Greetings welcome to the Elemental countries" said the one in a Dog mask

"Hello..." said the King a little nervous

"Inu, you can pull your squad out I got it from here" said Flare as he landed in the area, "Gomenosai, Your Majesty, Your Highness" said Flare with a slight bow, "I had to take care of a few Iwa-nin that wanted to attack Azeroth" said Flare

"OK?" asked the king before shaking his head, "Well I guess you are going to be our guide correct?" asked the king

"Hai" came the answer but Flare's eyes were focused on Alyss, whom, because of this trip was wearing a pair of slacks and a loose shirt, "Gomen, it is just I did not expect you to be wearing something like that, trust me I'll get you both to Konoha safely" said Flare and Alyss blushed but nodded and the King looked at Flare

"Are there horde here?" he asked and Flare shook his head

"No, but there are people that would kill you just to weaken the alliance that you have made with Konoha" said Flare as they started to walk down the path

"Why would they do that? They would just be targeted" said the King and Flare chuckled

"Shinobi are assassins at nature, yes we take on escort missions and other missions but all in all we are assassins, say I was going to assassinate a horde member right now, I could make it look like an Alliance member had killed him, or I could make look like a fellow horde member got greedy and killed him to get a larger share" said Flare and the King was silent.

"Flare, is it safe in Konoha?" asked Alyss and Flare shrugged

"No safer than life is when you live in a village that is a militant village" said Flare as he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with the body of a shinobi with a hai-ate with the symbol of a cloud on it, "Sorry I had to take care of this spy here" said Flare simply as he tied the woman to a tree which meant the woman was alive

"Why was she spying on us? I mean isn't, from what I'm told, the Chuunin exams a time of neutrality between the villages?" asked the king

"True, but one never misses an opportunity to learn the weaknesses of your enemy" said Flare and the King nodded he knew that, if given a chance even in the Neutral cities of Shattrath and Dalaran if he could get away with spying on the horde he would

"Um... Flare, why are you tying her up?" asked Alyss who did not understand the mechanisms of war in either her world or Flare's

"She is an enemy, and I rather not carry her all the way to our destination" said Flare as he took out an ink bottle and start to draw strange symbols on the ropes and some on the woman the King was silent he would ask later but his daughter-

"Are you that immature? I mean you beat her why are you humiliating her now?" asked Alyss and Flare actually chuckled

"I am drawing Seals so that the only way for her to get free is by another from my village, think of it as a spell" said Flare, yes he was being patient with them, he knew better than most that they knew nothing about seals and the way of their world

"Oh..." said Alyss, this was a side of Flare she haven't seen before, he was not showing off, but rather was cool and calculated he would kill to protect her and her father but mostly her, she could see it in his eyes

"Come on if there is one there is most likely more" said Flare as he urged the group forward and at his insistence had him send a message ahead of him Via Shadow Clone

--

A few moments later

"Naruto-sensei!" said SC-Flare as he landed through the window of the Hokage tower startling the young Hokage

"What Flare? and why aren't you with the King and the Princess?" asked Naruto and SC-Flare smiled

"I'm a shadow-clone sensei, anyway I found a Kumo Kunoichi-" started SC-Flare

"Not Surprising Flare, this _is_ the Chuunin exams" said Naruto and SC-Flare shook his head

"She was a High-chuunin/low-Jounin strengthen Chuunin sensei" said SC-Flare

"OK then what happened?" asked Naruto now interested

"She was Spying on the Dark Portal and when our guests got here and we started to head for Konoha she started to follow us so I took her out, I have her tied up against a tree awaiting ANBU _escort_" said SC-Flare before poofing its message delivered

--

Meanwhile

"So what is it you wanted to know?" asked Flare noticing the King's look

"When did you start your career?" asked the king and Flare paused

"That is a difficult one to answer, one can say the moment I went to the Academy at age 10 like most aspiring Shinobi, another can say the moment I graduated at age 12 like the same, and another can say the moment I passed Naruto-sensei's teamwork test" said Flare with a shrug as he continued to walk and now it was the king's turn to pause

"I know this is an immensely personal question, but when was your first kill?" asked the king suddenly curious

"My first year as a Chuunin, about two years after graduating from the Academy" answered Flare readily as if he knew the king was going to ask that

"You were not but a child then!" said the king surprised and Alyss looked sympathetic and Flare frowned he was not going to let it get out of hand

"Not by the laws of my village, the moment I put this Hai-ate on I became an adult, old enough to kill, old enough to drink" said Flare and the king looked at Flare abashed

"That is a surprise" said the king as he just thought of his own daughter going through all of that and couldn't and Flare smiled sadly

"No one can protect their children from everything, as that hurts them which defeats the purpose" said Flare as he then motioned to a large wooden gate with an arch over it and the top of the arch had the Leaf symbol on it, "Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, or in your tongue, The Village Hidden in the Leaves" said Flare as he walked up to the gates and was followed closely by the king but Alyss was still standing in awe of the gates and of Flare's wisdom. "Alyss, I know it is awe-inspiring but we need to more forward" said Flare as he appeared behind her and she did

"Kitsune Flare returning from Azeroth, escorting the Monarchy of Stormwind" said Flare to the gatekeeper and the young man yawned and nodded

"Troublesome student of the troublesome blonde" said Shikamaru as he motioned them through and Flare chuckled

"It's nice to see you too Shikamaru" said Flare as he then guided the group to the Hokage tower Flare seemed to be taking the long way as he went through the least densely populated areas

"What are you doing Flare?" asked the king and Flare sighed

"When you where still a prince didn't a lot of girls, and some older women spoon(A/N: believe it or not that was correct grammer) for you?" asked Flare and the King nodded stiffly, "I have the same problem as I am the Heir to the Kitsune clan" said Flare and the King blinked

"Could you explain?" asked the King and Flare noticed that they were being followed

"Not here, ­Kage bunshin no jutsu" said Flare as he crossed his fingers in the shape of a cross and made a single clone, "If my clone drops you roll into a ball and you won't get much damage, but I can't let those fangirls get me" said Flare as his clone grabbed the King in the Fireman's hold and started off towards the Hokage as he himself picked up the princess like she was a delicate flower and then took off after his clone

--

"Flare-sama, do you need some help?" asked a shinobi that got into pace with the shadow clone and SC-Flare nodded

"Fangirls started to chase me and I have to escort these two-" said SC-Flare as the original Flare caught up with the shadow clone, "To the Hokage's office" said Flare and the shinobi took the king and the shadow clone dispersed in a ploom of smoke

"Artigeto, Granut-kun" said Flare with a slight smile

"Your welcome Flare-sama" said the Shinobi now known as Granut

"Flare-sama?" asked the king and Flare chuckled

"He is of my clan, Kitsune Granut" said Flare as he landed in front of the Hokage tower and he started to put her down when she snuggled against his chest she had fallen asleep not that he blamed her, they were chased for a long time and going to the Hokage would not be the best bet while being chased by Fangirls

"Flare, why are you still caring my daughter?" asked the king and Flare motioned with his head, "Ah" said the king seeing that the girl was asleep

--

"Flare, this is the princess alright?" asked Naruto and Flare nodded

"Fangirls chased us" said Flare and Naruto nodded

"Alright then though you have less than before if you noticed" said Naruto and Flare nodded happily

"Sasuke-sensei came back from his mission then?" asked Flare and Naruto nodded and Flare silently cheered as that meant a drop in his fangirls but also felt sorry for the Uchiha but not much.

--

Leaving the Hokage's office moments later Flare and the king and princess of Stormwind started to explore Konohagakure

"What is that?" asked Alyss and Flare just smiled

"That is a place not even Naruto wants to close, nor does he want to keep it open" said Flare as he motioned for them to continue on

"What do you mean?" asked the king and Flare sighed

'His sensei, Jiraiya-sama, was in a word a pervert, he was also one of the Densetsu no Sannin, The Legendary three of Konoha" said Flare

"That doesn't-" started the king

"He died fighting a former pupil of his, and out of honor Naruto keeps that store open, I'll talk to the manager later, there is a small shrine(read: memorial) in Jiraiya-sama's honor, and I believe you both should meet, so to speak, the man that made my sensei who he is today" said Flare as he then pointed to the mountain with now seven faces carved into it, one that by all precedence should not be there but he had been hokage even if it had been for a little amount of time, "That is the Hokage monument, where we commemorate the hokages of the past and present" said Flare as they saw that only the last face had a smile on it the others were stern and very lifeless

"Flare…" said Alyss as she spoke up

"Yes Alyss?" said Flare looking at the princess who blushed slightly

"Why are all of the faces so stern?" asked Alyss and Flare smiled shrugging

"The Hokage's worst enemy, paperwork" joked Flare and that got a laugh out of both the King and Alyss

"Well I hate to be a bother, but it is lunch time Flare do you think we could stop and get something to eat?" asked Alyss and Flare smiled warmly

"Hai, but do you mind if it is on the less expensive side?" asked Flare and the pair from Stormwind nodded shrugging, "Thank you" he said with a smile of relief

--

"Um where are we?" asked Alyss as she took a look at the stand in front of them it was a simple lay out and Flare started to enter before noticing the looks from the king and Alyss

"This is Naruto-sensei's favorite ramen stand, I actually wanted to bring you here first but I got side tracked with everything that has been happening" said Flare and Alyss looked at Flare surprised

"Flare, why would you want to take us here?" asked Alyss

"To meet the two people who kept my sensei alive during the first thirteen years of his life" said Flare simply and at that the King of Stormwind walked up and entered the stand much to the surprise of Alyss and Flare, "Well you coming Alyss?" asked Flare and the princess smiled and rushed by only stopping long enough to wink at Flare and she then entered. The Stand had grown since the last time Flare had been there, before it had its old setting what with only 4 chairs and a bar where you ate now it was a miniature restaurant

"Ohayo, Wel- FLARE-KUN!" said a brown haired girl as she rushed up and gave Flare a hug and then quickly let go, "Welcome back" she said

"Artigeto Ayame-chan, this is Anduin Wrynn, and Alyss Wrynn, of Stormwind, in the world of Azeroth" said Flare temporarily switching to Japanese and they (the King and Princess) heard their names again but reversed

"So... Father and daughter?" asked Ayame and Flare nodded

"Hai" said Flare

--

_Minor Timeskip_

"Thank you Flare" said Alyss as her father walked into the cleared room(Flare searched it thoroughly) and as soon as he was out of eyeshot Alyss pecked Flare on the cheek lightly, "I wanted to do that for a while now" she admitted surprising Flare for but a second before he schooled his features to a more neutral look, but one could tell he was grinning

"See you tomorrow, the Third part of the Exams are going to start around noon so please be ready by then, "Alyss-hime" he said with a slight bow and with that he made a hand seal and the ANBU in the area took over for protection for Flare so he could get some sleep

---

Well this is interesting I am surprised that I even got this chapter done, ah well I'll update it again ASAP as I do whenever I finish a chapter please Read and Review, I'll write regardless but I can't get better without knowing what I did wrong butplease no flaming


	4. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


	5. Poll Update

Good news for the votes I am now focusing on three stories, 2 of which won the poll

1. The Namikaze

2. Ninjas INlove, aka Ningen Inlove

and the one story that keeps staying in my head:

3. A Royal Mess


	6. sorry

I would like to say sorry but for the time being I will not be able to update any of my stories, I have legal trouble and for that I am sorry I will update ASAP if I ever get a computer at home again, I am currently on the computer at my library


End file.
